1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and, more particularly, to a carrier support and drive arrangement for an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical inkjet printhead has a carrier frame that provides the structure on which other parts are positioned. Typically the carrier frame has a pair of end walls, between which one or more carrier guide rods are suspended. In turn, the carrier guide rods support a printhead carrier for reciprocating movement along the carrier guide rods. The printhead carrier mounts one of more printheads. A carrier drive belt is attached to the printhead carrier, with the carrier drive belt being suspended between a carrier motor drive pulley and an idler pulley. The reciprocation of the printhead carrier is achieved through the carrier motor/drive belt arrangement. A mid-frame is provided to support a sheet of print media in a print zone. An idler roller crossbar, mounting a plurality of star wheels, is mounted to a downstream end of the mid-frame.
In such an arrangement, a print gap, i.e., the vertical distance between the printheads and the top surface of the mid-frame, is typically difficult to control.
What is needed in the art is an imaging apparatus configured to provide improved control of a print gap.